Hermione and Draco star in: LOATHING
by ADustlandFairytale
Summary: I took the song 'What Is This Feeling' from the brilliant broadway/west end musical 'WICKED' and applied it to our favourite pairing- Draco and Hermione. One-shot, first attempt at a songfic. enjoy...


_Hermione's opinion_ Draco's opinion **Both/ student's opinion**

Hermione and Draco star in: LOATHING

_Dearest darlingest momsie and popsicle..._  
><span>My dear father...<span>

Draco couldn't believe it. He had been so happy, so exhilarated when he had received his 'Head Boy' badge. Finally, something he had beaten Potter at. And he knew it was petty and childish to still be trying is upmost to beat Potter, but he didn't care. He did not give one single, disgusting, brown shit. He, Draco Malfoy, was better than Potter. Better than the scar-head, better than potty, than 'the Boy who just wouldn't die no matter how much Draco prayed for it every night.'

And now here he was. His excitement replaced with seething anger, his glee replaced with disgust. How had he not seen this coming? Obviously 'Head Girl' would be none-other than mudblood extraordinaire, bookworm at her finest, stuck up, prim, prissy, prude, know-it-all, loud-mouthed, ugly Granger. Ok well he admitted she wasn't actually ugly. At all. But that was beside the point. He could actually feel the hate emanating from her muggle veins. The feeling was of course mutual.

_There's been some confusion over rooming here at Hogwarts_ (I had to change 'Shiz' because otherwise it would be a bit strange)  
><em>There's been some confusion, for you see my roommate is...<em>Draco Malfoy. Hermione couldn't believe it. In fact she refused to believe it. It must be some mistake, the owl must have lost its way, or Malfoy was simply pulling a prank, or HE'D WALKED INTO THE WRONG COMPARTMENT. Anything. Anything but the possibility that this, this arrogant, foul, mean, cheating, rotten, mendacious, deceitful _snake, _was Head Boy.

She didn't say anything as he took his seat opposite her. What was there to say? 'Hello Malfoy, nice holiday?' No. Their hatred reached a level where not even a word could be shared between them without the feeling of wanting to throttle each other. Silence was the safest feat. So she just glared. And glared. And he glared back and it was one hell of a competition. In fact she could her eyes dry from the amount of time she'd gone without blinking, but she WOULD NOT BACK DOWN.

Unusually and exceedingly peculiar and altogether quite impossible to describe... Granger was, on top of being infuriating and annoying and stupid...well ok she was actually the brightest witch in their year, but apart from all those, Granger was strange. Draco did not like strange. Or weird or peculiar or different. He didn't like her stubbornness; girls were supposed to be delicate and gentle, and let men take all the decisions and look after them. He didn't like her smarts; girls were supposed to listen to men and their opinions and be swept off their feet by the intelligence of their men. He did not like her fiery passion (although it was very sexy, not that he'd admit that to anyone.) He'd been on the receiving end of her feistiness quite a few times, and though it was a turn on (if you liked that sort of thing, you know. Not that he did.) women were supposed to let men look after them, not fight against them. It just wasn't very lady-like in his opinion. He supposed that fit perfectly though because Granger was about as far from lady-like as you could get.

_Blonde._ Another thing she could add to the 'I hate list' for the ferret. His hair. Blonde, almost white, slicked back on to his head with Merlin knows how much gloop. It was un-endearing in her opinion. Who wants to run their hands through so much gel anyway? (Lots of girls according to his reputation.) Yes well that only made him a slut. That's it, he was a complete and utter man-whore and she had no respect for him. Never mind that she could quite clearly see _why_ those girls draped over him like rags (ok so he was attractive, so were lots of guys) he was still terrible on the inside. Mean, stupid (clearly not since he'd been awarded this position.)...well sometimes Dumbledore makes mistakes...disgusting, nasty... she continued her list throughout the entire journey.

What is this feeling, so sudden and new? Well it wasn't quite exactly new. He'd hated her ever since he'd found out she was muggle-born. He had to hate her; it was pureblood-slytherin principle. Of course her personality made him actually hate her on his own accord. It was just that he'd never been in such close proximity of her alone, at least not for a while, and the tense hatred pulsed in him a lot stronger than usual. He found her insistent glaring childish and silly. Of course that didn't mean he'd be backing down. This was ultimate glaring competition WAR.

_I felt the moment I laid eyes on_ _you_ The feast had finished and Hermione walked up to the Head's common room, where she would also be sleeping in her new dormitory for the next year. Along with Malfoy. And as she reached the portrait, there he stood looking like the slimy, arrogant slytherin he was. She never got used to the feelings that would rush inside her whenever she laid her eyes on him. Hatred.

My pulse is rushing, His pulse started pounding faster as he saw her approach him. A look of utter disgust on her face. How dare she think _him _disgusting? She was the annoying prude who needed to pull that stick out of her arse. A nice shagging ought to get it out; it would do her some good. He saw her face contort in rage as he voiced his rude thoughts. Hey the truth wasn't always pretty; she'd have to accept that.

_My head is reeling_. Why was he so foul? She did not _need _a good shag thank you very much. She was just fine as she was, and she hated that he looked at her with such superiority in his ferret face. Oh so Malfoy thought being a pure-blood made him better did he? Well she'd like to challenge him to a duel and THEN they'd see who was superior. She'd quite obviously win; they didn't call her 'the brightest witch of her age' for nothing. And ok so she was a bit prim sometimes. Better that, than a complete slag (like him. And the girls who followed him like pathetic puppies.) Everything that sprouted from his mouth made her head reel in fury. He was just so vulgar.

My face is flushing... She told him just what she thought of his crude statement. Merlin, women weren't supposed to use such language. He flushed at her witty retort and glared...if looks could kill. Oh how he hated her. Hated her for being smarter than him (not that he'd admit it to anyone) and for being quicker than him (again nobody would know of these thoughts). Why, WHY, out of all the pairings for head boy and girl, did Dumbledore choose them? Or better yet, why did he choose her? That Padma Patil girl was also smart (not as much as Granger though) but it didn't matter. He'd rather have her than beaver mudblood face any day. He was so close to hexing that stupid smirk of her face right now...yes they'd kill each other before Christmas, he just knew it.

**What is this feeling? Fervid as a flame...does it have a name? Yes...  
>Loathing! Unadulterated loathing!<strong> The first week was not successful. Ratings so far were: arguments- 47. Duels- 17. Slaps Draco received- 7. Amount of times Draco turned Hermione's hair green- 12. Amount of times Draco was woken up with a jest of water to his face in the morning- 4. Amount of time Draco set a permanent sticking charm on the bottom of Hermione's shoes-8.

For your face- He hated everything about her. Anything she did, said, had, wrote, even held: he hated. No matter what it was. Especially her face. Not because he thought he was ugly (he'd grudgingly long since accepted that Hermione Granger was somewhat attractive, if you know, you liked that sort of thing). No, he hated her face because of the expression she held. Was it always contorted in annoyance and disgust, or just when he was around? Either way it pissed him off. The look of superiority that crossed her face whenever she won one of their rows, or received a better mark, was something he really couldn't stand.

_Your voice_. It was always dripping with sarcasm; a form of humor that she thought really didn't suit him. Sure everyone was sarcastic every now and then, but his voice was on constant sarcasm tone. Just another feat to make his character uglier than it already was. It was like a drawl, always sounding bored, almost robotic. Yes that was it; Draco Malfoy was most likely a robot. One with wizard powers...alright so maybe that was just a bit farfetched.

Your clothing. Let's just say... Did she have no shame? He'd been living with her for two months now, so he knew (due to early morning stumblings into the bathroom at inconvenient times, like when she'd just finished showering) that her body was actually not that bad. Nice in fact... alright so she had a bloody sexy as hell body. There. He said it. So it didn't make sense to him why she wore the clothes she did. The only time she wore shorts was in their common room on Sunday mornings (not that he was complaining) but she'd had all of September, they'd had excellent weather, and still she stuck to those flared baggy jeans and t-shirts. It was not flattering at all and he couldn't stand it. No wonder she never got guys. Of course, when he'd voiced his opinion to her (he'd only been trying to give advice) she had not been pleased and did not show him any gratitude for his help. On the contrary, she began shouting at him about 'vanity' and 'more important things than that' and how 'shallow' he was. Not a good day that one.

**I loathe it all! Every little trait however small makes my very flesh begin to crawl with simple utter loathing! There's a strange exhilaration in such total detestation...it's so pure, so strong! Though I do believe it came on fast, still I do believe that it can last! And, I will be loathing, loathing you my whole life long!** They really couldn't stand each other. In fact Minerva had never seen such complete loathing between a head boy and girl in her life time. What Dumbledore had been thinking, she'd never know. And when she proceeded to ask him, three months into the year after an argument between them that had gotten so out of control they'd burned down an entire classroom, Dumbledore merely smiled in that way that he did and his eye twinkled in that way that they did.

Minerva was sure that this hatred between them, this deep black hatred that was trivial at times, and other times extravagant, would never cease to be. There would never be peace between them. They hated each other, their friends hated each other's friends, their houses hated each other's houses. No, there would never be peace between them, no sliver of hope for friendship. Just black hate, it was clear as the glass of water in front of her at the feast now.

She looked round at the head boy and girl's seats. They had the (compulsory) privilege to sit at the front table with the teachers at dinner, although seeing as they were seated next to each other it most likely wasn't a pleasure but a grim 'just get through it' sort of occurrence. Once she swore to herself that she'd even seen Ms. Granger attempt to stick a fork in Mr. Malfoy's hand (unsuccessfully), proceeding with Mr. Malfoy stamping on her foot with a lot of might.

**Dearest Draco, you are just too good! How do you stand it? I don't think I could! She's a terror, she's a tartar; we don't mean to show a bias, but Draco you're a martyr!** If it weren't for his loyal Slytherin house Draco was sure he'd have gone insane by the first month of living with Granger. Luckily for him, there were a few benefits. Like the look of disgust mixed with rage every time she saw him bring another girl to his dorm. It wasn't a secret that he was quite admired (worshiped) by half the girls (or rather, any that weren't Gryffindors) at the school. It was just another thing he could use to piss off Granger.

Well...these things are sent to try us! He was also quite looked up to by the boys, so he'd often see them teasing Granger. Seeing as Draco hated her, they did too. Which he was glad, the fewer boys that liked Granger the better, because, well just because. She was Granger, she wasn't a lady, barely even a girl, so he convinced his friends that they deserved better (was that really his reason though?). Of course it was. He hated Granger so by making men not like her he was making her life more miserable, which is what he wanted to do. (Uh huh...) No he didn't like the idea of guys wanting Granger at all.

******Poor Hermione, forced to reside with someone so disgusticified! We just want to tell you...we're all on your side! We share your loathing...** Thank goodness for Harry, Ron and the rest of the Weasleys. Two and a half months in and Hermione was almost certain she'd lost half her hair from constant tearing at it because of Malfoy. Luckily she had her wonderful friends to keep her from jumping off the astronomy tower in frustration. Ginny, her best girl friend and confidant. The twins kept her laughing whenever she was down due to another big argument with the foul ferret. Luna with her quirks and strange thoughts was someone who Hermione actually found very interesting to talk to (even though every now and then she didn't know what Luna was on about). And of course, her Harry and Ron, her anchors, her pillars that kept her standing.

Whenever Malfoy bought up one of his slags, she'd run to the common room to find her friends for a distraction. It wasn't jealousy (course not...) it was just that she found such behavior completely inadequate for a head boy, and it was very irritating. Especially since the slag was usually a complete bimbo with no brain capacity whatsoever, therefore someone Hermione had no time or patience for. Also the thought of Malfoy shagging someone disgusted her because, well just because. It was gross. Malfoy was gross and so Malfoy shagging a girl was also gross (hmm sure...).

**What is this feeling, so sudden and new?** He hated her laugh.  
><strong>Unadulterated loathing!<strong> She hated his eyes.

**I felt the moment I laid eyes on you?** He hated her laugh because it was never with him, only at him.  
><strong>For your face, your voice, your clothing<strong>! She hated his eyes because they were always glaring with undisguised revulsion at her.

**My pulse is rushing, my head is reeling...** He hated her hair.  
><strong>Let's just say...<strong> She hated his face.

**We loathe it all!** He hated her hair because it was so distracting and he just couldn't help but stare at it. There was just so much and it was so...wavy...  
><strong>Oh, what is this feeling?<strong> She hated his face because it was so much more beautiful than hers.

**Every little trait however small** He hated her intelligence.  
><strong>Does it have a name?<strong> She hated their fights.

**Makes our very flesh begin to crawl!** He hated her intelligence because it meant her insults were really good. Really good insults hurt. Especially when thrown at him by her.  
><strong>Yes!<strong> She hated their fights because it showed just how much he hated her and there was no hope for anything more. Not even polite acquaintances. Fighting was so draining.

**Loathing!** He hated Weasley.  
><strong>Loathing!<strong> She hated Pansy Parkinson.

**There's a strange exhilaration!** He hated Weasley because he was ginger, freckled and of average intelligence, and yet she still looked at him with adoration. **Loathing!** She hated Parkinson because she was everything Hermione found pathetic in a girl (slutty, dumb, dramatic, and whiny) and yet she was the slag he seemed to prefer most out of the bunch.

**In such total detestation!** He hated her...her...um.  
><strong>Loathing!<strong> She hated his sneers.

**It's so pure, so strong!** Err...oh Merlin...um...think...  
><strong>So strong!<strong> She hated his sneer because something that should look ugly on a person's face looked almost...charming on him. That wasn't right.

**Though I do admit it came on fast, still I do believe that it can last! And I will be loathing, for forever loathing; truly, deeply loathing you...** He loathed her because... **Loathing you!** She loathed him because...

**My whole life long!** He loathed her because she was so much better than him. She was too good for him and he knew she knew it, and it left him feeling empty.  
><strong>Loathing! Unadulterated loathing<strong>**!** She loathed him because he was a coward, and so nothing would ever happen between them because he was too afraid, and it broke her heart. 


End file.
